1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of a micro flow rate of a fluid, and more particularly, to a device for measuring a micro flow rate using a change in a level of the fluid.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many difficulties in measuring a micro flow rate of 2 liters per minute (LPM) or less using a conventional flowmeter. Examples of a method of measuring a flow rate includes a method using ultrasonic waves, a method using a pressure drop, and method of measuring the number of vortices. A method using ultrasonic waves has a limitation in measuring high-temperature multi-phase flow, and a method using a pressure drop may interfere the flow of the fluid because the pressure drop exerts greater influence than the flow rate. And, a the method of measuring the number of vortices has difficulties in measuring the micro flow rate because a vortex needed to measure the micro flow rate cannot be generated.
In particular, it is difficult to measure the flow rate of the condensate water, because the flow rate of condensate water that is generated by collecting vapor through a condensation heat exchanger is too small.
Accordingly, in order to measure a flow rate of a tiny amount of fluid, there is a need to develop a device that may reduce the influence on the flow of fluid and also effectively measure the flow rate of the fluid even for high-temperature multi-phase flow.